Jacob Black
'''Jacob Ephraim Black '''is a main protagonist in the Sunrise Saga. He is originally a main character from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga, but is back again playing a role as his imprint, Renesmee Cullen's love interest in the FanFiction series: the Sunrise Saga. Early Life & Bio Jacob Black was born to Billy and Sarah Black on January 14th, 1990. He is the younger brother of twin sisters, Rebecca and Rachel Black. He is apart of the Quilette tribe. When Jacob was nine years old, his mother died in a terrible car accident. He wasn't affected too much by her death since his sisters would play mother the best they could for him. Since then he's been his father's biggest companion. When Jacob was little him and his sisters would play with Bella Swan every time she would come up to visit her father in Forks. They weren't that well acquainted due to the fact she spent most of her time with her mother in California or Arizona. Throughout the Twilight Saga, Jacob becomes best friends with Bella Swan. He slowly falls in love with her, feeling a connection to her (which would later be explained by his imprinting of Renesmee Cullen). He would take part in the famous love triangle between Bella, Edward, and himself. He is a main character throughout the saga. In Breaking Dawn, Jacob imprints on Bella and Edward's daughter, Renesmee. From then on it's explained by Jacob had a huge connection to Bella. There he would become Renesmee's protector and best friend throughout her childhood. He was even planned to run away with her from the Volturi when they visited the Cullen's in 2006, only if things got ugly. In the first FanFiction of the Sunrise Saga, Sunrise, two years after Breaking Dawn, Jacob is back and he's playing a huge role in Renesmee's life. He is still her best friend and protector. He worries about her all the time and when she is sent off to school for the very first time him and Edward Cullen are seen nervous about how she'll interact with the other humans. Jacob plays with Renesmee and makes sure she is happy. He's truly her best friend because the two years prior to her first day of human school, she would never interact with many people outside of her family. On her 2nd birthday he gives her a necklace with a wolf charm, something she'll carry with her always and wear for luck, just like the locket her parents gave. During this time Jacob takes the time to fully explain to Renesmee his role as her imprint, and throughout Sunrise Renesmee realizes how he might play into her life in the future, especially as a future possible lover. When Lorenzo, a man of all four, comes to haunt the Cullen family Jacob once again goes into protector mode and does everything he can to protect his imprint. After Lorenzo kidnaps Renesmee he tracks them down to Lorenzo's hide out with Quil to save her, along with the other Cullen's. At the end of Sunrise, a preteen Renesmee is very unsure about her future and someone knows Jacob is apart of it. In Noon Sun, Jacob is now living with the Cullen's in their new home in New York. Renesmee clearly has feelings for Jacob and after an attack from Serena, the two decide to finally act on them. They are briefly a couple until Renesmee's feelings for Nahuel get put into question. Renesmee and Jacob then take a break and for awhile the two drift apart. It kills Jacob to be distant to his imprint, but he wants to do whatever is best for her. He's willing to put his own happiness on the line so she'll be okay. Renesmee does choose him in the end and they officially become a couple. By Sunset, the two are starting to form a much more mature and serious relationship. By then they've been together for a year. Renesmee decides on UCLA and the two plan to move to Los Angeles together once she graduates. On the night of Renesmee's prom, the two finally lose their virginity. Later on in Sunset Jacob follows Renesmee and the Cullen's to Vermont where Grace and Masen can have their son, Tyler. During this time major events happen to Renesmee and Jacob. First, Renesmee learns of the Jacob/Bella/Edward love triangle, which angers her at first, but she soon later learns to forgive them all for not telling her. A couple of days later, when Jacob and Renesmee are sitting on the roof of the Sanders Vermont house- Jacob proposes, making he and Renesmee officially engaged. The two then head to L.A where Renesmee starts school at UCLA and Jacob gets a job at a garage. In Eternal Dawn, Jacob and Renesmee are finally wed on June 16th, 2017. The two are married on La Push's first beach. Renesmee also grows pregnant with their first born children, the twins from Meredith's prophecy, and gives birth to their twin daughters, Sarah and Isabella. Category:Second Generation Category:Third Generation Category:The Quileute Wolves